I Loved You
by SplatterCracker
Summary: A simple autocorrect mistake leads to a visit in the night by a very worried Chat. [One-Shot] (Post reveal, already dating, and can be read alone or as a cute sequel to Stalking My Ladybug)


**If you haven't gotten the memo, this is a post-reveal fic with Marinette and Adrien dating. This can be read as a sequel to** _ **Stalking My Ladybug**_ **(for every ending except for Alya's) or it can be read alone. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Autocorrect.

A double edged sword. On one hand, it makes fast, sloppy typing possible. On the other, it can be very, very stubborn (seriously, no one says "duck" as often as autocorrect thinks) and can be a pain in the behind.

For most of us, it is a simple everyday part of our lives that goes by unnoticed, save for the occasional annoyance. For Adrien, it nearly gave him a heart attack.

It was Friday night, sometime after midnight. Marinette had just returned from a patrol as Ladybug, both her and Tikki exhausted. Alya had dragged her friend out shopping after school, something about hearing hints of an Akuma attack at a nearby mall which Marinette suspected was just a publicity stunt by the mall. Fake or not, the news worked and the pair had spent hours browsing the stores waiting for an attack that never came.

"Goodnight, Marinette," Tikki yawned as she flew to the small red bed that Marinette had made for her months ago after she nearly squished the kwami one morning by rolling over.

"Nights, Tikki," Marinette replied as she rubbed her eyes with one hand as she reached for her light switch. She had already changed and done her nightly routine knowing that she would have been dead tired as soon as she returned home—she always was. Her boyfriend Adrien, more famously known to Paris as Chat Noir, offered to carry her home but Marinette had insisted on going home herself since she knew that Adrien, being a model, had a photo shoot early the next day.

It was a few months since they have started dating and Marinette could hardly believe that it wasn't a dream. She still expected to wake up one morning and come to the crushing realization that everything never happened and she was still a lovesick girl pining after her seemingly hopeless crush. Never would she have guessed that Adrien was Chat but hey, she's not complaining. She's just glad that she could finally talk normally around him.

Slipping under her covers, Marinette grabbed her phone. It became a nightly routine for the pair to text each other at night but with her eyes feeling like lead weights, Marinette settled for a single, simple phrase before turning over her phone and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _I loved you._

Adrien stared at his phone.

"'I loved you'?" Adrien echoed in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He fired off a string of texts.

 _Princess? What do you mean by "loved"?_

 _Are you trying to tell me you don't love me anymore?_

 _Please answer me, my lady._

Plagg, who was hovering over his right shoulder the whole time munching away on a block of camembert, snorted. "She don't love you no more."

"Shut up, Plagg," Adrien murmured. He frantically went over their patrol in their head. Well, there didn't _seem_ to be anything off with how she behaved. They met up at their usual point, went along their usual route, and separated as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary save for Marinette being asleep on her feet by the end of the patrol. He had offered to carry her home...Did he somehow offend her with that? His brows were furrowed as he waiting for a reply. One minute...Two...And still no reply. By this point, Adrien was really worried.

 _Princess?_

 _Hello?_

 _Did you die?_

 _Marinette, this isn't funny_

 _Are you mad at me?_

 _Did I do something wrong?_

"You can try calling her," Plagg suggested lazily. He laid on Adrien's shoulder now, watching the text conversation with half lidded eyes in amusement. "It is what phones were invented for, you know."

Adrien was already calling before Plagg finished his sentence as the kwami watched on in amusement.

One ring, two…

"Hello! You've reached Marinette! I'm not available right now but feel free to leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Bye!"

Adrien groaned.

 _Marinette, you'll really starting to worry me. Please reply._

 _My Lady?_

 _Are you ignoring me? What do you mean by 'I loved you'?_

Still, no reply. Adrien was placing his room now, his eyes glued to his phone. Almost mockingly, the screen glowed cheerfully back at him.

"I guess you're single now," Plagg remarked. "Don't worry—there's plenty of cheese in the store."

Adrien ignored the kwami.

 _Princess, if you don't reply in the next minute, I'm coming over._

…

Adrien growled.

"That's it. We're going."

"Huh? It hasn't even been thirty seconds since you sent that! And we just got back!" Plagg protested.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Marinette wasn't sure what woke her up at first. Whatever it was, she groaned and turned over as she automatically pulled her blanket closer to her body. She was having the most amazing dream about Adrien too…

" _Purrincess_!"

Marinette smiled. She loved it when her dreams included Adrien (most of them did) and it never ceased to amaze her how realistic some of them could be. Take that voice for example. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that he was right there next to her…

" _Wake up!_ " the voice hissed near her ear. This time, the voice was accompanied by a gentle, yet urgent, shaking of her arm.

Marinette frowned. These dreams were getting awfully realistic.

"Marinette!"

She jolted upright, her hand instinctively flying up to cup her ear where she felt a breath blow across with the voice. Her eyes widened in the dark as she took in a form standing over her bed.

" _Chat_?" Marinette stared up at the form, stunned. She could have sworn she locked her windows and balcony entrance. "What are you doing in my room? How did you even get in here?"

Wordlessly, Chat pointed at her phone which laid innocently, next to her pillow. Marinette frowned but picked it up and unlocked it. She looked at the screen before looking back up at Chat in confusion.

"Why did you spam text me?"

"Scroll up."

Marinette complied. As she reached the top, where her earlier text message was, realization dawned on her. She looked back up at Chat with wide eyes. Through the darkness, she thought she saw a bit of a pout on his face.

"You thought I—Adrien, that was autocorrect! I meant to say 'I love you', I must have typed it wrong...Did you think I was breaking up with you or something?"

"Well, what was I supposed to think," Chat grumbled, obviously a little miffed. Now that he was actually in her room, he felt embarrassed. "You didn't reply after sending that."

"I fell asleep, Adrien," Marinette laughed quietly. "I didn't mean to give you a scare."

"Hmph." He was definitely pouting now.

Failing to hide her smile, Marinette chuckled at the sight, causing Adrien to pout even more as he crossed his arms. She had a feeling that if he had an actual tail as Chat, it would be swishing back and forth in annoyance.

Reaching up, she gently pulled him down to sit on the edge of her bed and scooted closer to the boy and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and began slowly working on loosening his arms into a more relaxed position.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that," Marinette murmured into his ear. "I promise it won't happen again."

He said nothing but his arms loosened so that they were no longer crossed. Intertwining her arms with his at his waist, Marinette continued.

"I'll check all my texts before sending them from now on, okay?" Marinette nuzzled against his cheek.

With a half-hearted grunt, Chat turned his face and nuzzled back as his hands wrapped around her arms in a gentle hold.

"That's not fair, my lady," he murmured. "You know I can't stay mad if you do that."

Marinette giggled. "Who said I play fair?"

Chat huffed but didn't argue. Instead, the two stayed in the position in content silence. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Chat gently started slipping out of her hold. When Marinette made a noise in protest and tightened her arms around him, Chat smiled.

"I have to get home, my lady. Unless you want to explain to your parents why I'm here tomorrow morning."

For a second, Marinette didn't move and Chat feared that he would have to wrestle himself out of her hug (that usually happened when she didn't want him to leave) but then she released him. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. He turned to see Marinette pouting instead of him and he grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my lady," Chat promised, ruffling the top of her head with one hand as he leaned down to her level. "Okay?"

"Hm."

" _Okay_?"

"...Fine." Marinette held her pout purposely, as Alya had once advised her to do when she wanted something. Apparently, it was cute to guys.

Unluckily for Marinette, Chat was already used to it. He simply rolled his eyes before leaning forward and planting a quick kiss.

"Love you. Bye, my lady."

Before Marinette could make a grab for the cat, he was out her window which she hadn't noticed was open until now. Sighing, she got out of bed, walked over, and closed it. She'd have to ask him how he opened it tomorrow; she was sure that it was locked before she went to bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow. I should really start on that essay I have due tomorrow. It's 1 AM so excuse this unedited one shot that I'll regret in the morning.**

 **Reviews make me smile :)**


End file.
